I Can't Fall Asleep
by Kirinenko
Summary: Tamiya Keigo no puede, durante lo que le parece una eternidad, dormirse. Así que empieza a hacer lo que hace mejor a parte del béisbol; pensar en su amado Satoru. En algún punto del proceso, decide crear un poema... su primer poema. Se siente feliz de no haber perseguido una carrera de letras... TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA


Autor Original: xanyshi

ID: 3424277

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Manga: Bukiyou na Silent/不器用なサイレント

Título: I Can't Fall Asleep (No puedo conciliar el sueño)

Resumen: Tamiya Keigo no podía, por energía en él, conciliar el sueño. Así que empezó a hacer lo mejor que sabía hacer, además del béisbol; pensar sobre su amado Satoru. En algún momento, decidió crear un poema… su primer poema. Aunque está feliz de no haber seguido una carrera literaria…

ADVERTENCIAS: podría contener algo de OoC, y yaoi (pero realmente debes saberlo ya, ya que, hey, es un manga shonen-ai/yaoi, después de todo…)

Derechos: todos los personajes presentes son propiedad de Hinako Takanaga, y cualquiera que sea la compañía que lo publica que tiene los derechos de distribución. La historia, sin embargo, es mía, al igual que el poema usado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Eran las dos de la madrugada, y Tamiya Keigo tenía que estar bien descansado para su práctica matutina.

Había estado dando vueltas en la cama intentando quedarse dormido en vano desde casi las diez de la noche, cuando se fue a dormir después de hablar con Satoru por teléfono durante al menos una hora. Podría haberse quedado más tiempo pero su madre necesitaba el teléfono para _algo_. Quizás era el momento de que Toono consiguiese su propio móvil…

Para la medianoche, había renunciado a toda esperanza de quedarse dormido pronto. Por supuesto, esto fue después de haber intentado a contar ovejas, hacia atrás, en Inglés; sin embargo, en algún momento, las ovejas habían pasado a ser pelotas de béisbol y las pelotas de béisbol más tarde se transformaron en cuadernos de dibujo, y estos, al final, habían evolucionado en Satoru. No hacía falta decir que estaba más encendido de lo que sueño tenía. Si preguntasen, diría que no era su culpa que su pequeño novio fuese tan adorable, sobre todo cuando sus ojos se nublaban con amor (y algo más) cada vez que estaba teniendo un caliente, sensual–

De todas formas, el asunto es que el jugador de béisbol no podía, por la energía en él, quedarse dormido del todo.

Así que hizo lo único que su no tan razonable mente pudo pensar a esas horas. Creó un poema sobre lo adorable y tierno que era Satoru.

El chico siempre estaba haciendo dibujos de él, a este ritmo bien podría tener cinco cuadernos más llenos de dibujos. ¿Pero qué podía hacer Tamiya por su Satoru? Siempre estaba admirándole, siempre intentando compararle con algo más para solamente descubrir que no había nada que pudiese rivalizar son su adorabilidad y su belleza.

Y así, un poema era su mejor opción, ya que no había nada más que pudiese hacer (artísticamente) y sentirse orgulloso.

 _He escuchado de mis compañeros,_

 _Lo raro que era que no tuviese una chica._

 _He escuchado de mis compañeros,_

 _Lo extraño que era que cuidase de alguien menor._

 _He escuchado de gente sabia y mayor,_

 _Lo raro que era encontrar el verdadero amor._

 _He escuchado de mis padres,_

 _Que cuando voy a presentarles a mi pareja._

 _He escuchado de un amigo de la infancia,_

 _Cuán tremendamente imprudente era._

 _He escuchado del presidente escolar,_

 _Lo poco que le importamos tú y yo._

 _Pero nunca se dan cuenta,_

 _De la verdadera razón en mis acciones._

 _A mis compañeros de equipo tengo que decir,_

 _Que ya tengo alguien por quien preocuparme muchísimo._

 _A mis compañeros de clase tengo que decir,_

 _Que le cuido, porque no quiero que me lo roben._

 _A la gente sabia y mayor tengo que decir,_

 _Lo afortunado que soy por haber encontrado mi luz y alegría._

 _A mis padres tengo que decir,_

 _Gracias por comprenderme cuando dije que era gay._

 _A tu amigo de la infancia tengo que decir,_

 _Que realmente no me importan, pero por tu bien me comportaré._

 _Al presidente de la escuela tengo que decir,_

 _Tócale de nuevo y te patearé más fuerte._

Le había llevado una eternidad acabarlo (la verdad es que no, solo unos quince minutos, no era un poeta tampoco…), e incluso ahora no estaba del todo seguro de que fuese al menos decente. Pero retrataba algunos de los pensamientos que le habían asaltado desde hace tiempo… aunque esa última línea era totalmente porque no tenía ni idea de qué más añadir mientras se mantenía algo _educado_.

No podía evitar pensar en su adorable novio cuando estaba escribiéndolo. Y no, no era _la forma_ en que sus pensamientos corrían en cualquier momento en que estaba presente el pelinegro, sino más bien del tipo romántico y lo infinitamente maravilloso que era el haber hecho que se enamorase de él, incluso cuando estaba simplemente viéndole desde lejos. La verdad es que no solo se notaba porque se sentaba en frente de la ventana que daba al campo de béisbol, sino más bien por el tipo de expresión que tenía mientras miraba por la ventana… o la falta de ella, en realidad. Eso le hizo reflexionar sobre la verdadera naturaleza del muchacho, así que siguió mirando al chico pelinegro de vez en cuando.

Gradualmente, descubrió su nombre (no fue una pequeña hazaña, tampoco; uno nunca creería lo lejos que fue solo por eso), y cómo era un artista verdaderamente talentoso (bueno, ese hecho fue incluso más difícil de descubrir, la verdad es que lo escuchó de un par de estudiantes de su clase que estaban en el club de arte, sobre cómo este nuevo estudiante era increíblemente talentoso; ¡Era como si intentase compensar su falta de expresiones mediante la creación de este tipo de maravillosos dibujos! Juntando dos y dos, no era difícil descubrir de quién estaba hablando)

También se dio cómo la clase de Arte salía fuera de vez en cuanto, encontraban un sitio donde sentarse, sacaban sus cuadernos de dibujo y lápices, y comenzaban a hacer que fuese que su maestro les había dicho que hicieran. Una vez que había descubierto esto (es un misterio porque le llevo tanto tiempo), se vio mirando hacia el silencioso niño cada vez que tenía Educación Física o practicaba con su equipo, y la clase de Arte salía a alguna actividad. No hace falta decir que esas prácticas no habían acabado nunca bien para nadie (que bien podría oscilar entre terriblemente mal o algo tan terrible que incluso él temblaría. Muchos habían acabado en la enfermería, ya fuese una vez o todas ellas). Así que, después de decidir _finalmente_ que el herir inintencionadamente a sus compañeros de equipo estaba provocándoles el pasar más tiempo en la enfermería y no en el campo, concluyó que quizás estuviese bien pedirle de salir al chico ya que no podía quitárselo de la mente.

No había sido fácil. Por supuesto que no lo fue; no importaba lo abierto que fuese, lo confiado que fuese en el campo, nunca le había pedido a nadie salir – _le habían_ pedido salir, eso sí, pero nunca había estado interesado en nadie para realmente aceptar ese tipo de confesión.

Todavía no tenía ni idea de cómo se las había arreglado para notar al chico de pie en la azotea mientras estaba hablando con sus amigos durante el descanso. No es que fuese a quejarse. Tan pronto como le vio, empezó a correr hacia el camino más cercano hacia la azotea, dejando a sus pobres amigos preguntándose qué pasaba con él esta vez.

Había corrido tan rápido como podían sus piernas; había estado tan cansado cuando finalmente llegó a su destino, que había tenido que detenerse durante unos cinco minutos antes de recuperar el aire. Una vez que finalmente se hubo calmado (la verdad es que no, quiero decir, ¡iba a confesarse, por el amor de dios!), abrió la puerta y empezó a andar hacia donde había visto a Toono. Todavía recordaba ese día con claridad, como si fuese ayer, ¡fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de lo expresivo que era el chico! Había tomado aire y le llamó.

"… _Te quiero y quiero que salgas conmigo…"_

Bueno, quizás podría haber ido un _poco_ mejor. Pero era su primera vez pidiéndole salir a alguien, ¡sin mencionar que era alguien del mismo sexo!

Sin embargo, Toono le había mirado con una falta de expresión, que empezó a perder la sangre fría (sí, estaba intentando ser _casual_ ) y empezó a tartamudear sobre que quizás era problemático para un chico el que le dijese eso otro chico, y que olvidase la confesión, como si nunca hubiese sucedido (no, no iba a llorar, _¡por el amor de dios, no iba a hacerlo!_ )

Ni siquiera había dado dos pasos cuando Toono de repente le había agarrado de su chaleco por detrás, y procedió a decir que estaba bien salir.

Tamiya no podía creerlo; ¡Estuvo inmerso en la más pura felicidad durante días! ¡Toono había dicho que sí!

Incluso ahora, todavía no tenía la menor idea de cómo había tenido tanta suerte. Si, concluyó, la gente sabía y anciana tiene razón; el amor verdadero es difícil de encontrar hoy en día. Es aún más difícil cuando las parejas no se ajustan a la descripción de la sociedad de relación perfecta.

Para la mayoría, la relación que tenía con Satoru sería mal vista; pero para él, para Tamiya Keigo, era absolutamente perfecta.

Adoraba a Satoru. Amaba total y completamente al más bajo.

Y con ese último pensamiento, finamente sus parpados se sintieron más pesados, y sus pensamientos se volvieron difusos; su único deseo era que Morfeo llenase sus sueños con Satoru, mientras la parte racional de su cerebro, que de algún modo todavía estaba funcionando, pensaba en lo poco que iba a dormir ya que, bueno, tenía un entrenamiento al que ir.


End file.
